My Sister
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [Sequel to "My Father"] Sonia (as well as Sonic and Manic) bears witness to the birth of the very first Mobian/Overlander Hybrid..who is her 'Baby Sister' [Sonia POV] [AleenaxOC]


**Sonic The Hedgehog copyright Sega/Archie Comics/DiC/Yuji Naka**

* * *

**::Sonia POV::**

_**BZZZZZZ!**_

I slowled opened my eyes, groaning as I awoke.

I exhaled as I reached over, and silenced that annoying buzzer.

I looked at the clock: '9:40AM'

"wow..real early." I said, half asleep

I sat up, and yawned as I stretched out my arms.

I then arched my back out, groaning as my spine cracked.

oh, how I hate early mornings.

when THIS tired, I barely had the strength to get out of bed.

But, the one thing I wasn't was Lazy, so I made an effort to resist the urge to lay back down,

and, flipped the blankets off, lat at the side of the bed and made one last loud yawn.

I then finally got out of bed (arching my back against as I did)

and, went straight to the bedroom's bathroom.

I took one look at my face in the mirror..and, gasped.

My hair looked TERRIBLE!

After taking care of some "private business"

I began to turn on my shower, testing the water for the right temperture.

Satysfied, I stripped down all my clothes,

stepped inside the stall, and began to all the dirt and sleepyness away.

My tranquil solitude gave me the time to think about things..'Recent' things.

Doctor Robotnik, the Tyrant Warlord who held planet Mobius

in his iron fisted grip for so long was no more..but, his evil remained.

his nephew and partner, Snively Kintobor,

had apparently taken command, and established New Robotropolis in 'Megapolis'

so, we were still fighting for our freedom, none-the-less..

I had at long last been reunited with my mother, Queen Aleena of Mobodoon.

so, along with my brothers and uncles, I finally had the real family that I had only dreamed of.

but, after Robotnik's Defeat..things still remained changed.

Mother relinquished her crown, stepping down as Matriarch of Mobodoon,

and, gave my brother Manic (who grew up a street thief) the title of King.

Somehow, it felt right.

Mother herself (now free to live her own life) married an old friend from her past: Alan Zander.

who to ALL of our surprise was a Human, and OVERLANDER (like Robotnik and Snively)

but, Alan was so very different from Robotnik..SO DIFFERENT.

like Manic, he grew up a poor street urchin who stole what he needed to live.

but, like Mother..he grew to become a Noble and Kindhearted leader.

he commander the human military "G.U.N." during Robotnik's Regime,

and, fought not only for his own kind..but, the Mobians that Robotnik was oppression as well.

Princess Sally Acorn of Mobotropolis called him "a TRUE Freedom Fighter"

How could I disagree?

especially after seeing all he's done for all of us.

Now, in the days after the war with Robotnik, Alan (or, "Father")

has long since stepped down as leader of GUN, and now serves as a consultant for his successor: Abraham Tower.

and, while no longer an 'official' leader,

it is clear that GUN Soldiers (both Human and Mobian) respect him more than the very cold Tower.

As Manic is now King, and Sonic never really stays in one place very long,

when Mother married my new Step-Father..I decided to live with them.

After about a year in the Zander Home, I can tell you this: Alan Zander IS my father.

and, you couldn't say ANYTHING to make me doubt his love for me.

I can see why Mother cares for him so much: He is NOTHING like Robotnik.

(sigh) but, now..things are really changing.

a few months ago, I was given the news that my mother..is pregnant.

I-I couldn't believe it..My own mother,

who already has three children that are nearly adults, now having ANOTHER baby!

and, I didn't even think "Overlanders" and "Mobians" COULD reproduce

(I try not to think Too Much about that, or risk damaging my brain)

I always thought our DNA was too different, you know..like all the scientists say on TV.

but, apparently that isn't the case: Mother is pregnant..with a Half Human baby.

I am happy for her (and, excited at the prospects of having a little sister)

but, I am also worried.

I mean, Mother and Father are the FIRST Overlander and Mobian to ever marry.

so, they are also the first one to concieve a child, so we have No Idea what to expect..

Will the baby "turn out" alright?

will she even survive? (or, will Mother?!)

I am worried..but, none are more worried than Father.

He's usually so calm in the tenses of situations.

but, I can tell that THIS is having a serious affect on him.

I wish I could help him..but, I am worried, too.

so, I wouldn't know what to say.

(sigh) oh, well..guess we'll ALL have to wait, see..and, PRAY.

I turned off the water, and exited the shower.

I took a towel, and began to dry myself off.

It's probably times like these I envy humans the most.

being mostly hairless, THEY never have to worry about drying a full body of wet fur.

(sigh) oh, well..no use complaining.

after several minutes of drying off every part of my furry nude body,

I threw down the towel, spent some time brushing my hair and quills

and, once I was satisfied..walked right back into my room.

I first opened my drawers, and put on clean some underwear and a bra.

I then went to my closest, and searched through it for some decent clothes to wear.

I eventually found what I wanted, put them on,

and, with a satisfied sigh..I left my room.

I found the halls empty (as expected)

I decided to check up on my parents, see if they are awake yet.

I quietly made my way down the hall..until I reached my parent's door.

I gently turned the knob, and looked inside of their fairly large room.

I saw two forms still in bed (so, they were still sleeping)

I sighed with a smile.

then, crept inside and silently approached them.

I watched at my parents slept soundly..and, smiled to myself.

Mother was curled up in Father's "embrace"

her head pressed against his chest, while father's arms were holding her protectively.

I wish I had a camera..This was PRICELESS!

I sighed sharply as I reached over to mother,

and, tapped on her bare tanned shoulder lightly.

"mother..Mother, Wake Up." I said, softly

Mother began to stirr..Finally, she opened her lavender eyelids,

and, looked right at me with her light green eyes.

"(yawning) sonia..Good Morning." she said, softly

I smiled.

"morning, mother."

Mother sat up, revealing that she was wearing a thin, white nightgown.

to my embarassment, I could see that her breasts had grown larger,

and, there were two distictive "points" poking out from her chest area.

Mother was clearly nearing her 'due date'

as even sitting up, I could see how BIG her belly had gotten (it looked like a basketball)

Mother then looked to my human father..and, smiled warmly.

I watched as she crawled over to him, her face just a few feet from his own.

she took a moment to run her fingers through his short, brown hair.

she then brought her face closer..and, kissed him gently on his lips.

I watched this with moist eyes.

Mother really did love this man..despite them being so different.

This was better than any Romance Novel or Chick Flick.

Mother held her kiss for a good few minutes, before finally parting slowly.

she watched with a warm smile as Father began to awaken..looking at Mother with his blue eyes.

"good morning..my love." said Mother

Father smiled.

"you too..ally."

Father then noticed me standing there.

"Sonia?"

I smiled.

"morning, dad."

My father sat up, yawned and stretched a bit.

"what..t-time is it?"

Mother glanced at the clock.

"It's nearly Ten, hon."

Father rubbed his head a bit, then looked at me.

"What are you doing up so early, Princess?" asked my father softly

I shrugged.

"I..I thought Mother might need some more help, today."

Mother scowled.

"I think I can handle myself."

Father eyed Mother.

"Ally, just look at yourself: for all we know, the baby could be born at any time today.

It wouldn't hurt for you to have SOME extra help."

Mother exhaled sharply.

"well..Okay, Alan.

if it'll make you feel better."

"VERY." said Father

I approached Mother, who looked at me.

I offer my hand, and helped her out of bed.

Mother was understandably heavier than she usually was

(I nearly fell myself trying to get her onto her feet)

"Thank you." said Mother, now standing and balanced

I got a quick look at mother.

"wow..you sure are big." I said, mystified

Mother cast a grin.

"Well, I am carrying another life within me."

I looked at my mother, my mind wandering.

"How does..it feel?"

Mother exhaled sharply, groaning a bit.

"imagine carrying a large watermelon in a tight harness..

..and, having to KEEP wearing it every. single. day."

I grimaced.

"Sooo..it's discomforting?"

"sometimes..but, it will be worth it in the end."

I noticed my Father looking down, a frown on his face.

he was clearly troubled.

Father then stood up, to which I noticed he was shirtless,

and, had a fairly muscular physique (which I couldn't help but blush at)

However, I also saw distictive scars on numerous place on his body (which i frowned at)

what HAD my step-father gone through during his battle with Robotnik.

"I'll go make us breakfast.." said Father, as he put on a shirt and some pants

"Thanks, Alan..you are so thoughtful." said Mother

Father cast a weak smile.

then, finally stood up and walked off.

once gone, Mother frowned sadly.

"poor alan.." began Mother, gently

"the love he feels for me in without questions,

but, I fear he care too much for his own good."

I looked at Mother.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's worried about my health, AND that of our unborn child.

and, I fear that if the slightest thing go wrong (and, I doubt it will) he will blame himself entirely."

I looked at Mother softly.

"well..his concerned ARE well placed.

you and him are the first Mobian and Overlander to have a child together.

None of us really knows what to expect."

Mother had an unreadable expression..then, smiled.

"The baby will be fine, and so will I."

"How can you be so sure?!" I exclaimed, just as worried as my Father no doubt was

Mother looked at me.

"Sometimes, my dear sonia..you must have faith that things will work out." began Mother, softly

"Alan taught me long ago: "It is always darkest before the dawn..and, dawn eventually DOES come."

I have to believe that the baby AND myself will be okay, despite not really being certain."

Mother looked at me again.

"Alan appears to have forgotten his own wisdom, unfortunately.

I suppose that even a leader as great as he is..can be plagued with doubt as it does us all."

I looked at mother.

"aren't you scared at all?"

Mother looked at me..then, nodded.

"of course I am..but, I learned long ago to never let fear rule me."

I fell silent, thinking about my mother's words.

"I will be fine, dear..You go down and help your father."

Mother than placed her hand on my shoulder, looking at me softly.

"and, could you talk to Alan for me..please?"

I looked at mother..then, nodded.

"I-I will."

Mother smiled.

"thank you, dear."

Mother then turned, and walked into the bathroom.

I then made my way for the bedroom door, and left.

Once downstairs, I made my way to the Kitchen..where I found my father.

He was fixing a salad with assorted fruits and vegetables

(which I knew for a fact was Mother's favorite dish.)

"Dad.."

My father looked back at me.

"S-Sonia!..what are you doing here?"

"Mother was worried about you..and, asked me to check up on you."

Father exhaled as he looked back at his work.

"You should be with your mother..SHE needs more help than I do."

I frowned as I approached my human step-father, touching his arm.

"father..I understand that you are worried about mother."

My father paused, a frown on his face.

"but, You MUST have faith that everything will work out."

Father sighed as he finally turned, and looked at me.

"Me and Ally are the first and (so far) ONLY,

Anthro and Human to be in a union together.." began my father, solemnly

"I love her..no matter what she is.

and, when I married her, I was prepared to face whatever challenges awaited us.

Xenopobia and Racism..I can endure.

but, if anything bad happens to Aleena because of this birth..I will be to blame."

"You know that isn't true." I said, sternly

Father eyed me sternly.

"I'm the once who got her pregnant, remember?

so, whatever comes from Aleena's pregancy, Good or Bad, will be entirely MY responsibility."

I breathed out sharply,

trying very hard to win this arguement with my "unbeatable" father.

"Okay, I guess technically that IS true.

but, Mother said that it was 'her' idea to have a baby with you to begin with.

So, you can't really say this whole thing is entirely on you."

Father exhaled softly.

"yeah..I know.

but, I am the one who said "yes."

"Are you..h-having second thoughts?" I asked, a TINY bit worried

father looked at me.

"NOT in the way you are thinking.

I do not regret having a baby with Aleena..I j-just wish I would've waited first.

maybe run some scientific tests, make absolutely sure the birthing process won't be too extreme for her.

Dad then gripped his arm, looking down.

"my..greatest fear is that her mobian body won't be able to handle it.

It's amazing we could even have intercourse without serious harm, given how "small" she is compared to me.

and, I never once thought I even COULD impregante her to begin wit-"

Father stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me.

(True enough, I was staring blankly at him.)

"You..probably don't need to hear all of these details."

"no..Not unless you don't mind paying for my therapy." I said, bluntly

"(sigh) Look, the point is that dying during childbirth isn't that uncommon for women.

and, if Ally died because of something 'I' did..I don't think I could live with that."

I looked at my father with soft eyes..then, took his large hands.

"daddy.." I began, speaking softly

"Things are always darkest before the dawn..but, the dawn IS coming.

I know you are Afraid, but you MUST have faith that things will work out."

my human father looked at me for a good long while..then, he finally smiled.

"that's my girl." said Father, softly

he then knelt down to my level, and (carfully) embraced me.

(I hugged my father too, tearing up a bit in the midst of this moment.)

"i'm sorry, sonia.." whipsered my father, as he gently stroked my quills

"it's okay.." I said, softly

"i-if it make you feel better, I also had my doubts.

and..I too am sorry for thinking that way."

My Father parted to look at me.

"then, I am lucky to have such a loving Wife and Daughter in my life."

[Later That Day]

Me, Mother and Father were all gathered at the dinner table.

for a good few minutes, we ate in silence..then, I spoke up.

"This is good food, dad."

"HMM, Yes..I concur." agreed mother as she ate some tiny sweet carrots

"You are quite the cook, Alan."

Father smiled.

"I am a man of many skills..Cooking being one of them.

Besides, you know I don't want you near a stove right now."

Mother sighed softly.

"yes..I know."

"OH, I almost forgot..Sonic and Manic will be visiting today."

I looked at mother.

"They ARE?"

Mother nodded.

"yes, I felt that what remains of my family

should be present for the birth of our 'newest addition."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ally." said father

Mother smiled at my human father.

"yes..though, I am regretful that only 'I' have any family to share this moment.

I would've LOVED for your family to also take part in this wonderful event."

Father frowned at this.

"i know..but, I was an only child.

my mother died when I was young, and my father was gone long before I was born."

"Don't you have any other family?" I asked

"you know..Grandparents?, Cousins..Aunts & Uncles?!"

Father looked at me solemly.

"There is a possibility I might..but, my mother never spoke of anyone else.

and, it stands to reason if they DO exist (and, are still alive) they do not know of my existance."

I sighed softly.

"i..i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"no need for apologies, Sonia..you are right to ask such questions."

Mother breathed softly.

"it is unfortunate..to not know if you have any family or not.

but, it may not matter: MY family is YOUR family now, Alan.

So, you won't truely be alone."

Father nodded.

"I know..and, I am greatful."

Father then looked at me.

"so, Sonia..how are things with You and Chris Thorndyke?"

I froze, blushing wildly.

"Uhh..J-Just fine." I stuttered

"I, uhh..I think that Helen person finally trusts me.

so, me and Chris are doing pretty well."

Mother smiled at me, clearing "tickled pink" at me dating a human.

"So, your dates have been going well." continued Father

I nodded.

"Ye-yeah..we've been to Twinkle Park, the Movies, and an Outdoor Cafe.

Chris is REALLY nice..he is such a good listener, and so Polite, too."

"That's nice..I am glad things are going well between you two." said Father

DING-DOOOOONG!

"Uh-I'LL Get it!"

I quickly jumped up, and ran for the front door.

Once I got there, I opened the door..and, saw a Green Hedgehog dressed in royal garbs.

"HE-EY, Sis!"

"MANIC!"

I hugged my brother as he entered.

"You made it!"

Manic grinned as he looked at me.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Manic.."

Both me and Manic looked, and saw Mother (and, Father) approach.

"It is SO GOOD to see you, my son."

Manic smiled, his eyes moist.

"hey, mom..good to see you, too."

Manic then run up, and hugged out mother.

Mother of course stroked his quills affectionately.

Father looked at Manic.

"So, Manic..How are things at Mobodoon?"

Manic looked at our Step-Father.

"Same old.." began Manic

"With Robotnik toast, Mobodoon is now public again.

we still don't use money, or have a police or army, or anything.

Mobodoon's become a popular vacation spot, now.

It's like we get new visitors every other day.."

Father smiled.

"Good to hear, Manic."

Manic gave Father a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Alan."

I frowned at Manic's last statement.

Unlike myself, Manic still hadn't fully accepted 'Alan' as his father.

still addressing him as just "Alan", rather that Dad.

I wish he WOULD, though..I am sure Father would appreciate it.

DING-DOOOONG!

We all looked at the door.

Having a good idea who was there, I answered the door again.

sure enough, I was greet bed a familiar blue hedgehog,

and, a robot hedgehog with a small mustache and "bushy" eyebrows.

"Sonic!, Uncle Chuck!"

"HEY, SIS!"

"Afternoon, Missy."

Sonic jetted in..facing Mother.

"Hey, Mom."

Mother smiled.

"Greetings, son..so good to see you."

Uncle Chuck entered, closing the door behind him.

as he faced Mother..they looked at one another tenderly.

Indeed, they both were 'close'

as Uncle Chuck (apart from Uncle Jules) was all that remained of my birth father, Mother's first love.

"Hey, Aleena..doing well?" said my Robian Uncle

Mother smiled.

"I am doing quite well, Charles.

and, how is your brother and his wife doing?"

"Jules and Bernadette are doing just fine.

and, they regret that they couldn't be here, today..

they had ALOT of work to do in the Knothole Kingdom, and delay it.

but, they promise that they WILL come for a visit tomorrow."

Mother nodded.

"I understand."

Uncle Chuck took a moment to examine Mother's "condition"

"So..you really having one."

Mother nodded, smiling warmly as she caressed her bulging belly.

"yes..I am."

Manic exhaled sharply.

"I still can't believe you got..well, You know..from Alan.

I mean, I didn't think Overlanders and Mobians could-"

"Lighten up, Manic." began Sonic, getting annoyed

"and, Their called 'HUMANS', Remember?

'Overlander' is an old Great War term, and not very appropiate."

"I take no offense, Sonic." said Father

"I know Manic means well."

"But, Manic DOES bring up a valid point." began Uncle Chuck

"Even I was quite surprised when I heard of Aleena's pregnancy from..you.

the very concept itself in a Scientific Wonderment."

Mother rubbed her waist, again.

"the baby will be Perfect..regardless of what she is."

Manic exhaled sharply.

"yeah..Sure."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEP!

BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEP!

BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEP!

Father reached for a handheld device beeping in his pocket, and turned it in.

"Alan Zander here." said Father, his tone official

(("Zander, this is Commander Tower.

We have a situation, and your presense is required.")) said the voice of a man

"But, Sir..I-"

(("It's a Priority One situation..one involving Former Commander Brass."))

Father's expression turned stern real fast.

"understood..I shall be at HQ shortly."

Father hung up, and looked at us all.

"I am sorry to leave you in this tense situation.." began Father, Solemly

"but, you must understand..Hugo Brass is quite unstable.

and, anytime he is involved in something, it is NEVER anything good."

"I understand, Alan.." began Mother, softly

"Just be careful, and come back to me safely."

Mother was good at consealing her true emotions..

but, I could tell that Mother was scared for my Step-Father.

I know for a fact that Mother had seen Hugo Brass in action first hand (so have I)

so, her fears for father's safety are justified.

Father then walked up, knelt down and embraced Mother.

Mother did so too, hugging him tight as tears streamed down her tanned cheek.

"come back to me..PLEASE." whispered Mother

"i will..i promise." replied Father

Father stood, looked at Mother..then turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

My brother, Sonic, suddenly sped over to father, facing him.

"Let ME come along..Just in case."

"I appreciate the offer, Sonic..but, you are needed HERE with your mother.

Besides..as bad as Robotnik was, Hugo Brass is an even WORSE evil.

I wouldn't want to put you in harms way."

"BUT-!"

"Sonic, WAIT."

I watched as Uncle Chuck walked up to the two.

"Alan is right, You are needed most HERE.

But, if it makes you feel any better, 'I' will accompany Alan."

Father eyed Uncle Chuck sternly.

"Charles, I am not sure if that is-"

"I can handle myself, Alan..I'm a Robian, remember?

Besides, I am skilled in Medicine: If you DO get hurt, I'll be able to fix you up."

father took a moment to think.

"well..Alright.

if you REALLY think it's necessary."

"I 'WOULD' feel more better about this if I know someone is watching your back." said Mother

Father looked at Mother..then, sighed sharply.

"guess there is no use arguing this with you, is there?"

Mother gave Father a 'rare' snide smirk.

"Nope."

"okay..Fine: Charles can accompany me.

but, He had ALSO exercise caution: If there is one thing Brass is good at, it's Killing Robots."

Uncle Chuck grinned in a way that reminded me of Sonic.

"He'll have to CATCH me, first."

Father chuckled lightly.

"NOW I know where Sonic got his additude from."

Sonic's only respond was a proud look on his face.

Father quickly walked over to Mother, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Until I return."

Mother caressed his fleshy cheek with her furry hand.

"I shall be waiting for you..my love."

Father gave Mother one last deep kiss..then, at last turned and left with Uncle Chuck.

Once gone, Manic spoke once again.

"MAN..no matter how many times I watch that, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

I jabbed at my brother's shoulder.

"shut it." I said through gritted teeth

Mother sighed sharply, a saddened look on her face as she looked down.

I walked up to my Mother.

"Mother, DON'T WORRY..Daddy will be O-KAY."

Mother nodded, but her depressed demeanor remained.

"i know..alan is a capable soldier.

but, as his wife..i can't help but worry for his safety.

my first husband, YOUR father, died before you three were even born.

and, I have seen Alan near death once before.."

Mother shut her eyes tight, tears forcing through her eyelids.

"i..i don't want to go though that again, Not AGAIN."

My brother, Sonic approached our mother.

"you..Really do love this guy, don'tcha?"

Mother nodded silently.

"I will never forget the day we first met, Sonic.

It was Twenty-Eight years ago..before Robotnik, BEFORE even The Great War itself.

I was only a little princess..and, HE was a poor boy living on the streets.

he opened my eyes to many things.

He made me see how even a kingdom considered a paradise can be plagued by poverty.

and..that just because two people are Different, it doesn't mean you can't be friends."

Mother wiped a tear from her eye.

"I bless the day I met Alan..and, my only regret are the years we lost upon our separation.

I sometimes wish I could go back to those days, and NEVER leave his side.

Aurora knows there were many times that HE needed me..and, times I needed HIM."

"Sooo..Even after that whole 'Great War' thing,

your opinion of Alan NEVER changed in the slightest?" questioned Manic

Mother looked at my brother.

"no..NEVER.

the great war was a tragedy that NEVER should have happened.

Much wrong was done from both sides, Mobian AND Overlander.

but, I never once looked at Alan as being the same as Colin Kintobor, or even Robotnik."

Mother looked away, her eyes distant.

"Alan..is the complete opposite of Robotnik.

he is Noble, Kind and Pure of Heart.

I don't think he has ANY bad qualities at all."

Manic eyed Mother.

"So..You two never have Fights, or anything?!"

Mother shook her head.

"no..Never.

we may disagree on certain things, but he has NEVER raised his voice in anger.

I'm not sure he is even capable of Rage."

There was silence..then, Manic said something REALLY stupid.

"I have a question."

Mother looked at my brother.

"Yes, Manic..what is it?"

Manic had a surprisingly plain looking face as he spoke his next words.

"What was it like for you 'gettin it on' with Alan?!

I mean, being a Human, he's practcally a Giant, so i imagine it was-"

"MANIC!" I exclaimed

"WHAT!?"

"That is a very RUDE thing to say!,

and, I don't really think it's any of your business!"

Manic scoffed at me.

"SOR-RY, but you really can't blame me for asking!

I mean, ever since I was told of Mom's being preggers with an Overlander,

I can't help but think about she and him being Naked, and going at it like-"

Sonic then did the one SMART thing today, and covered Manic's mouth.

"QUIET, Bro, your not helping."

I looked at Mother..he looked quite uncomfortable.

"manic..I understand that all of this is quite..STRANGE, for you.

but, your sister is right: What I do with my husband is 'MY' private business,

and, it is quite rude and inappropiate of you to talk of such things."

Manic looked down, frowning.

"sorry, mom..i-I didn't mean to-"

"BUT..I suppose you do deserve some explaination,

and, I will TRY and give the best I can." said Mother

"YES, it is true..Alan is quite large compared to myself.

and, our.."love making" can be a little awkward sometimes.

But, we do just fine, despite how differing sizes.

and, Alan is the most gentle and loving man I have ever known."

Manic blushed a bit, still lookig down.

"r-right.

i'm sorry, mom..for bringing it up."

(("you SHOULD!")) I thought

"It is quite alright, my son.

Let's just forget it, and not speak of it agaa-uhhhh.."

Just then, Mother suddenly began acting woozy.

Sonic (as usual) acted quickly, held her up.

"MOM!, You alright!?"

Mother groaned as she held her head.

"ehh..f-Fine, Sonic.

I'm..J-J-Just fine, I just felt a little lightheaded..that's all."

Mother soon balanced herself, breathing out sharply.

"i..I think I need to lay down for awhile."

"I'll help you, mom."

as Sonic led Mother to someplace for her to rest..I glared at Manic.

"what?!"

"Are we going to have a PROBLEM!?

If I didn't know any better, I'd think you HATED dad."

"Hey-HEY, CHILL, Sis.

I don't hate the guy..I just find it weird is all."

I scowled at him.

"I don't care!" I snapped

"Like it or not, Alan IS our dad: Mine AND Yours.

so, either show him some respect..or, keep your mouth shut."

With that, I stormed off angrily before Manic could say ANYTHING.

It's possible I may've overdid it there.

but, I loved my step-father..and, I wanted him to be treated fairly.

[Much, MUCH Later]

Hours had passed, and Nightfall was beginning to approach.

while Uncle Jules and Aunt Bernie called from Knothole via the VideoPhone,

we still hadn't heard ANYTHING from Uncle Chuck, Dad or anyone from GUN.

(I even tried calling Chris once, seeing if he knew anything.

but, apparently even HE wasn't quite sure where Dad was.)

Mother tried her best to be calm about the whole thing.

but, I could tell that she was worried about dad.

So was I.

I walked my Parents bedroom where Mother was resting.

I found her just laying out straight on the bed (her bulging belly pointing straight up)

and, spaced out look on her face..as if she was deep in thought.

"mother.."

Mother glanced up at me.

"sonia."

I walked up, and sat at the side of the bed.

"you doing okay?"

Mother nodded.

"yes..your father WILL return: I know it."

Mother then looked at me.

"so..where are your brothers?"

I shrugged.

"Sonic's watching TV, and Manic's listening to music on his I-Pod.

So, they are "preoccupied" at the moment, currently."

I looked at Mother.

"Mother, I must ask something."

Mother looked at me, and smiled.

"what?"

"the baby..have you thought of a name for her?"

Mother stared off..then, answered me.

"I thought it would be best to WAIT until she is born.

like I did with You, Manic and Sonic: The name will come to me."

I then grinned as I spoke my next words.

"You won't name her "Sonya" will you?"

Mother laughed lightly at my joke.

"Perhaps not."

I chuckled a bit..but, then grew serious.

"a-assuming nothing will be seriously wrong with her..what will you do?

I mean, being a Hybrid, I am beginning to worry about how others will treat her."

Mother was silent, a plain look on her face.

"I know..she will be different.

a child of BOTH races, who may or may not find a place with either.

as terrible as it is, she may become on outcast.

shunned my Human and Anthro alike for what she is."

Mother then looked at me.

"BUT..I have to believe that she WILL find some friends.

and..maybe even a nice man who will love her for who she is someday."

I chuckled at this.

"WOW, Mom: She isn't even born yet,

and, you are already talking about her love life."

Mother chuckled as well..but, then stopped suddenly.

"Mom?"

Mother suddenly gasped, clutching her stomach.

"MOM!"

Mother then cried out in pain.

"MOTHER, WHA-!?"

"GAAAARGH!"

I looked..and, saw the bed sheets underneith mother getting wet.

Mother gasped again.

"oh, aurora..it's happe-_**AAAAAAAHHH!"**_

I gasped, realizing striking me like lighting: Mother was giving birth RIGHT NOW!

I ran for the door, and opened it.

"SONIC!, MANIC!

GET YOUR SPINEY BUTTS IN HERE, MOTHER'S HAVING HER BABY!"

I quickly ran back to Mother (who was crying)

"M-Mother..Mother, DON'T WORRY: It'll be OKAY."

Mother groaned..then looked at me.

"i..I-I know (NGH!) I just..n-need to..remember."

Sonic and Manic finally ran inside..and, they too were in shock.

"OHMYGOSH!" exclaimed Sonic

"DUDE!"

I looked at them (and, immediatly got into "Princess Mode")

"SONIC, get some heated blankets ready..We'll NEED them, soon.

MANIC, Come help me with Mother.

Sonic sped off at super speed, while Manic ran over to me.

"Wa-What do you need me to do, Sis?!" asked my brother, near panic

"Get on the bed, and keep Mother's head propped up.

keep her calm..she NEEDS to be calm to do this right."

"Okay..Gotcha."

Manic did exactly what he was told (for once)

He got onto the bed, sat on the pillows,

and, kept Mother's head nestled in his lap.

he caressed her long, purple hair gently.

"easy now, mom..I'm-WE'RE HERE."

Mother nodded, despite her pain.

I got up onto the bed, taking my position in front of her.

I pulled up her gown, and prepared to deliver my own baby sister.

I'll be honest: I was scared, TERRIFIED.

but, Mother needed me..as did my sister.

yes..MY SISTER.

Mother gritted her teeth HARD, tears streaming down her cheek.

"by the **SOOOURCE**!, I forgot how much this HURTS!" growled Mother

"I KNOW it hurts, Mother,

but, you HAVE to remain calm!"

Mother breathed heavily.

"okay..O-KAY!

i-i-i'm..going to..c-calm down."

Mother began breathing in a steady pulse

"okay..now: PUSH!"

Mother yelled out as she tried to push her baby out.

I looked, and eventually did see SOMETHING coming out of her.

it looked like..Brown Hair (or, Fur, I wasn't sure which.)

"GOOD!, You are doing GREAT, Mother!"

Mother cried out, her eyes red from her tears.

"a-a-alan.."

Manic caressed our Mother's head.

"Don't worry, Mom: Alan'll be here, soon.

TRY and focus on something relaxing..Something that make you Happy."

"YES, Try and not think about the pain."

Mother nodded.

"Uh-Al-Alright..I'll..TRY."

Mother breathed heavier..then, growled and cried out as she attempted to push again.

"I see a head..GOOD, Keep going!"

"I'm..TRYING!" exclaimed Mother

"but it..It hurts So MUCH!"

"Your ALMOST THERE, Mother: Just a little MORE"

_(("d*mmit, where IS Sonic with those blankets!?"))_

Mother breathed rapidly, more quicker.

taking a DEEP breathe, she made one last effort.

Sonic then came in.

"I'M HERE WITH THE-!"

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Mother screamed as LOUD as she possably could (which was enough to nearly shatter the windows)

Silence fell..which was killed by the tiny cries of my newborn sister.

"sonic..the blankets, NOW." I said, stunned.

Sonic wasted no time doing as he was told (Again, remarkable)

I wrapped the baby up, drying her off.

Mother panted hard, clearly out of breath.

she sat up and looked at me.

"my..My Baby..wha-"

After a brief moment..I finally peeled the fabric back.

we all stared in Awe and Wonderment at the miracle that I held in my arms.

the baby looked like a human infant..with human-like facial features.

only her body was covered in short purple fur, instead of just hairless skin.

her ears were long, pointed (almost elvin)

and, her nose looked like a blend of a Hedgehog and Human nose.

she had short brown hair on her little head.

and, short quills that resembled hair.

she at last opened her eyes..which were BLUE.

we all stared for awhile..and, SHE stared right back at us.

she then began to cry, shaking her arms around.

"oh, THERE-THERE (tsk-tsk-tsk) It's ALRIGHT." said Mother, taking her in her arms

"Mommas here..mommy is RIGHT HERE."

I watched as my baby sister began to settled down in Mother's arms.

Mother began to tock her gently, humming a sweet little tune.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.._

_just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you..from all around you._

_I will be here, DON'T YOU CRY.."_

As Mother sang, my sister finally quieted down.

she then snuggled up into my mother's chest, gripping her fur tightly.

Mother caressed my sister's head, crying happy tears.

"she..She's PERFECT." said my mother

I stared at my now sleeping baby sister..and, became overcome with emotions.

she was a perfect blend of MY Kind, and my father's species.

She was..Different.

and, yet..she was PERFECT.

I let my tears fall.

"yes..PERFECT."

My brothers were literally speechless, still staring at their new sister.

Mother then looked at me.

"sonia..as YOU delivered him into this world,

I feel that YOU should give her a name."

I froze, stunned at this request.

It shouldn't be MY Place to name her..She is Mother's child, Not Mine.

but..I couldn't really refuse.

"uhh..O-Okay."

I looked long and hard at my baby sister.

my mind racing on what to name the very first Overlander/Mobian Hybrid.

ONE Word popped in my mind..one name that stuck.

"tiara." I said, still in shock

"Her name is..Tiara."

Mother looked at her new daughter.

"Tiara..that is a GOOD name."

Mother then cuddled her lovingly,

tears of joy flowing down her face.

"my little tia..my baby."

Tiara made a high pitched yawn..then, went back asleep.

I felt as if my heart melted.

in that very moment, I feel in love with her..my baby sister.

"i promise..i will protect you." i whispered to myself

At that very moment, the door opened..and, in walked my Father.

"Ally?"

I looked, and saw dad frozen in place..Staring at us all.

Mother smiled at him.

"Alan..my love.

Come, meet your new daughter: Tiara Sonia Zander.

I 'REALLY' wish I had a camera..

the look on my Human Father's face was PRICELESS.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**As I promised, the Follow-Up story to my previous short story.**

**Again, Sonia Hedgehog is the focus character, and is written in her POV. (and, again this is a Human/Anthro romance with AleenaxOC as the pairing)**

**Unlike the previous story, there is no action scenes..just character interaction. (I felt Aleena needed a bit more screentime, as she seemed to be a minor character in the last story)**

**As promise, I wrote in Sonic and Manic, as well as including Uncle Chuck (and, clarifing the whole Jules/Bernie issue in this canon)**

**and, apologies to readers if I made Manic get too "personal" in Human/Anthro Mating. but, given Manic's "character", I figured he would be crude enough to talk of such things**

**(in truth, Manic's Behavior is paroding the Fandom in general. because whenever I bring up Human/Anthro Romance..Sex is usually the first thing they think of..tch, perverts.)**

**as for Baby Tiara.. Hopefully, I was clever in how she looks.**

**being like a human with animal features (rather than just he being either a Human or Hedgehog)**

**I must admit, I fell in love with this whole thing myself.**

**It is too adorable for words.**

**Overall..This whole story is one big debate on Interspecies Diversity. one that In-Universe, I wrote like a real life subject matter.**

**As for what Alan's BIG MISSION was involving Hugo Brass..GUESS (I'm not telling)**

**For future reference, HERE is the Cast List for this story..**

** Aleena Zander-Hedgehog...Gail Webster**

** Alan Zander...Peter Cullen**

** Sonic The Hedgehog...Roger Craig Smith**

** Sonia Hedgehog...Mae Whitman**

** Manic Hedgehog...Jaleel White**

** Uncle Chuck...William Windom**

** Comm. Abraham Tower...Marc Thompson**

** Tiara Zander...E.G. Daily**


End file.
